Danger Canyon
4-16 players, Supports vehicles Danger Canyon is a Halo PC and Halo Mac exclusive multiplayer level somewhat similar to the Halo and The Silent Cartographer levels in the single player Campaign of Halo: Combat Evolved. It features a long, narrow, winding canyon, with an alternate passageway leading to a second level in the center of the canyon. The passageway is large enough to drive a Warthog through, and players have been known to drive Warthogs to a nice platform overlooking the canyon below and open fire. This can be used to make a fun D-Day scene. These canyons were last seen in Halo, before you enter into the cave. The level is best played as a Team Slayer or CTF match with many players. It is a large level and teams can get stuck fighting across the second level canyon area for extended periods of time. The tunnels going through the cliffs will lead to your opponents base and a cliff. Tactics *There are 6 ways in and out of the tunnel system. Learning the tunnels' anatomy is highly recommended, and in capture The Flag can lead to getting out of the enemy base with the flag quickly and efficiently. *The map has a few critical capture points: **From both passes a tunnel can be taken that leads to a central room. This room is used to access the bridges. If a team can gain control of it, they can prevent the enemy from passing. The team that captures that room can then have vehicles assault the enemy base. This wreaks havoc on the enemy, leaving them no way to escape. **The far side of the bridges can be key to a teams success. A sniper rifle, pistol, fragmentation grenades, and an overshield spawn here. A skilled sniper can pin enemies on foot in the tunnels. This sniper can also pick off slower vehicles that may pass, like a scorpion tank or an unsuspecting warthog. Additional teammates can go through the tunnels, across the bridges, and through the teleporters to get to vehicles that may be waiting there. **Coordinated vehicle attacks can be very effective in Capture the Flag. Scorpions and Warthogs can be used to pin the enemy down, while a Ghost user takes the flag back to base. *One interesting tactic is warthogs in the tunnel, because they can be very surprising and fit in all parts of the tunnel. *Another tactic is to collect both a Fuel Rod Gun and a rocket launcher in the tunnel system and then raid the enemy base. Similar to Infinity, Danger Canyon was designed specifically so that coordinated team attacks were a necessity for success. Cheating - Wall Hacking / Leaking First you will need to create a gametype with at least one Ghost or Warthog, and friendly fire turned off. Start a new game on Danger Canyon and get in to either vehicle. Get a teammate to get in front of the wall closest to your enemy's base and ram them through the cliff wall. Sometimes, this may fail, leading to your teammate falling through the map. If it does work, you will be at the opposing team's base. Easter Egg - The Laugh *This egg is also in the map Timberland. It's fairly easy to do; to do it, just stand outside and wait in your position and you will hear a child laugh or say "Mama". It can also be mistaken for the call of a strange bird if you are not paying attention. Gallery Image:Halo_CE_Danger_Canyon_Indoor_Red_Passage.jpg|Inside the Red Base Image:Canyon1.jpg|Outside the Red Base Image:Halo_CE_Danger_Canyon_Indoor_Blue_Passage.jpg|Inside the Blue Base Image:Canyon2.jpg|Outside the Blue Base Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels